Somehow, someday, someway
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: A short story. Stephanie's thoughts after being exiled from WWF (it was then) tv. And what the billion dollar princess plans


Somehow, Someday, Someway  
  
Spinebuster 1, 2, 3! The referee signalled, the bell rang. That was it, my love affair with the WWF was over!  
  
'This business has been my life and now it's over.' I thought to myself as I stared up at the lights on the ceiling. 'What will I do?'  
  
"Na na na na, na na na na oh hell yeah, goodbye!"  
  
The sound of the fans singing rang in my ears as I made my way up the ramp. My soon-to-be ex husband, Triple H, Hunter Hurst Helmlsley, celebrated in the ring, encouraging the fans to sing the song. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
'Is this it?' I thought to myself. 'After my years of hard work and my passion to entertain the fans, they don't even have the decency to be a little upset that I'm leaving WWF tv?'  
  
I stopped at the top of the ramp and turned around. I looked around at the arena, realising that this was going to be the last time I'd hear the fans, the last time that I'd make my way from that ring, never to return.  
  
Hunter stood in the ring waving, an evil smirk crossed the face of the man I once loved. He loved what he was doing to me, he knew how much I loved the WWF, it was in my blood, in my DNA and now because of that man, I had been exiled from WWF tv.  
  
'My passion and devotion for the WWF has got me nowhere. Everything I've done has been for the sake of these fans, I've turned on my own parents and my husband for their enjoyment. So that I could bring some sparkle into their lives and they don't appreciate it. I know they call me nasty names sometimes but.......well................. I still thought they loved me.'  
  
A tear slipped slowly down my cheek as I turned around and made my to the back. The Superstars looked at me.  
  
"Well well," I turned around and faced The Rock "After all these years this two dollar no, fifty cent no, take all the quarters and stick them straight up your candy ass trashbag ho FINALLY has to go." He smirked. "Hunter eventually realised what a good for nothing daddy's little girl you really are. Give him a medal, he has finally down something for the millions............... and MILLIONS of WWF and Rock fans. Bye bye you worthless piece of trash."  
  
I say nothing and turn round to go to my locker room but Jeff Hardy is standing in my way. "See ya..."  
  
He looks at me with those eyes and looks genuinely sad to see me go, I think he always fancied me. "Bye Jeff." I whispered.  
  
"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" He starts laughing hysterically and high-fives Matt and Lita who are nearly close to wetting themselves.  
  
I walk towards my locker room and slowly I start to pack my things while tears form in the corners of my eyes. No one, not even my dad has come to see me.  
  
"Am I really that bad of a person?" I said out loud to myself.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I turn around and Hunter is standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Poor daddy's little girl. All alone and nobody wants to know." He comes further into my room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
"Get out! NOW!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Oh no Stephy, not until I really tell you what I think of you. Do you know that when we got married in Vegas I really did love you? Sure, I wanted to get back at your dad for screwing with me and costing me the title, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't. But when you turned on your dad at Armageddon you genuinely made me the happiest guy in the world but then Steph, see, you started to change. Your dress sense changed. Your skirts became shorter and the tops became tighter but I didn't really mind about that. See, I thought you looked more sexier but classy at the same time. Then, I got injured and you brought ECW and I became the last thing on your mind. I had to live for eight months on my own because my wife was too selfish to stay behind and support me through my rehab. And then, without even telling me you go behind my back and have a breast enhancement and lets face it Steph, it's not as if it was a suttle breast enhancement either was it?"  
  
"What's your point?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"After that was the REAL change. You dressed like a slut, you even behaved like a slut and thats when I knew changes had to be made so I tell you that I'm leaving you. But you just wouldn't let me go would you Steph? You had to play with my emotions and let me think that I was about to become a daddy. It was a dream come true, I'd been hoping for ages that you were going to say you were pregnant. I was so blinded by my own happiness when I thought I was going to be a dad, I couldn't see you were lying. Thank God for your mother for telling me the truth, at least one McMahon around here has a conscience." Hunter shook his head. "What happened to you Stephanie? What happened to that shy innocent girl?"  
  
Hunter walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. He was right. What had happened to me? What had I become? I looked down at myself and realised he was right, I looked like a cheap hooker.  
  
But suddenly my mind snapped. 'What does he mean? What's happened to me? I've grown up, that's what's happened. Just because I'm not the same girl he fell in love with doesn't mean that I'm a slut and I do not look like a hooker.' I thought as I stood up and looked in the mirror. 'I look fantastic. And as for his injury and me buying ECW, well, a girl had to earn her living. It wasn't the fifty's and nowadays society doesn't expect you to stay home for months on end and look after your sick husband. And as for lying about the baby, Hunter forced me into that, it wasn't my fault.'  
  
'Somehow I will find a way back into this business, my business! And when that day comes everyone who ever messed with me is going to realise that you don't mess with a McMahon, especially Stephanie Marie McMahon. And the first person I'm going after when I come back will be, by then, my ex- husband Triple H, Hunter Hurst Helmsley.'  
  
In order I began to make a list in my head of who I was going to go after. Hunter would be top of that list, closely followed by my mother, my brother, my father, Chris Jericho, The Rock.... and the list will go on and on.  
  
I smiled to myself in the mirror.  
  
'When I come back, there're going to wish they'd never been born.' I laughed to myself. 'She who laughs last, laughs best.'  
  
I zipped my bag up and come out of my locker room with a smirk on my face. I looked at the Superstars around me, 'There're all going to be sorry.' I laughed out loud and the Superstars looked at me strangely.  
  
"What's your problem?" Trish asked me as I made my way to the parking lot.  
  
"You'll see Trish. You'll all see soon enough." I laughed as I got into my car.  
  
The End 


End file.
